Jiang Wan
Jiang Wan (Chinese: 蔣琬) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a Shu official who is known as one of the Four Ministers. Throughout his career, he was known as a man who excelled in political endeavors, to which Zhuge Liang praised him to embody the will of the nation. After Zhuge Liang's death, it was Jiang Wan's composure and intellect which was said to have kept the retainers' spirits high. History Jiang Wan was born in Lingling commandery in Jing Province, and together with his cousin Liu Min became a famous person in his early 20s. After the latter conquered southern Jing Province from the army of Cao Cao and followed him into the country, he joined Liu Bei. After conquer Yi Province, Liu Bei asked him to be responsible for Guangdu County. In one occasion, Liu Bei inspected Guangdu and saw a drunken Jiang Wan. He ignored his duties. Liu Bei was angered and wanted to punish him, but Zhuge Liang could convince him to point out his talent and fair character. Liu Bei succumbed and only deprived Jiang Wan of his position. After a while, Jiang Wan dreamed of a bull's head hanging in front of the door, blood dripping from it. Jiang Wan consulted Zhao Zhi, a dream comer. He told him that this is an auspicious sign suggesting that he will be promoted. When Jiang Wan was promoted to Governor of Shenfang, then he can found a position in Liu Bei's court. Jiang Wan joined the peace of the Nanman tribe in South China. There, he criticized Lu Kai's shelter and pointed out the danger of their fire, but Zhuge Liang comforted him. He urged Zhuge Liang to return to China because their troops were exhausted. Meng Huo's fighting spirit was broken after many failures, but Zhuge Liang did not agree. Meanwhile, Meng Huo and Zhurong was surrendered, they are become a vassals of Shu. However, Jiang Wan asked Zhuge Liang to forgive Ma Su, but Zhuge Liang is time to refused because of the Prince. When Zhuge Liang cried, Jiang Wan asked him why he did this. Zhuge Liang replied that he cried because he did not follow Liu Bei's suggestion and did not give Ma Su an important position. Jiang Wan and Fei Yi managed to save Li Yan's life. For the time out, Wei Yan rebelled after Zhuge Liang's death, Jiang Wan supported Yang Yi. Later on, he was promoted to the prime minister and ordered Wang Ping and Zhang Ni to guard Baidi Castle, in case Wu took Zhuge Liang's death as an opportunity to attack. Trivia *Jiang Wan will be in charge of receiving the player's report for the preparations of Jiang Wei's northern campaign. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Strategists Category:Officials Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Dreaded Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honest Category:Paragon Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Posthumous Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Retired Category:Predecessor